Five Lives, Five Loves Series Two
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: The continued exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue's five lives were not spent loving one man. NOT connected, NOT harem, will probably all be lemons. 1st: Renji (M) 2nd: Kensei (M), 3rd: Ukitake (M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with another series of sexy love for our dear Orihime!**

 **Quick points about this series:**

 **-There is an overall theme of Ichigo missing opportunities to be with Orihime. The last chapter *spoiler alert* is him finally getting the girl.**

 **-I love rain just like Hime so each story will feature that. It does bind two hearts together after all.**

 **-I am mostly writing Orihime mature and confident in herself.**

 **Thank you to all who made suggestions! And I'm glad that the HitsuHime chapter of my last series garnered enthusiasm for that pairing!**

 **Up first, a personal favorite: Renji Abarai!**

* * *

Five Lives, Five Loves Series 2

 _ **The MMA Fighter: Renji Abarai (Rated M)**_

Orihime had always been inexplicably drawn to the type of guy society deemed "bad" or "delinquent". The first case had been Ichigo Kurosaki who she met in high school, along with his twin brother who really _was_ a delinquent, through mutual friends. Over the course of their years together she developed a huge crush on him even believing herself to be in love and willing to wait for as long as it took for him to notice her as a girl and not just a friend.

Just as she'd suspected, he turned out to merely be a hot head. His passion to protect led him to join the police academy after they'd graduated while her desire to help people with their pain put her on the path of holistic medicine and massage therapy. It was after they'd gone their separate ways she realized her "love" had merely been infatuation and though she missed him terribly eventually she moved on with her life. She began dating and soon Ichigo was a distant, but pleasant memory.

When they'd unexpectedly run into each other while he was on patrol after Orihime had returned to their home city she felt the old adage of a man in uniform holding true; Ichigo looked _good_. She thought she'd seen a moment of appreciation in his eyes for her too. While she'd always possessed a mature figure her disposition and confidence had grown in the intervening years.

"We should get together for coffee some time," he'd said as they exchanged numbers, "I'll call you."

That had been three months ago and he'd never called, but Orihime had decided not to dwell. If he had called maybe she'd finally have had a chance to see if anything could have happened between them. But now she was just ok with their remaining friends.

Now Orihime found herself bewildered that she was to meet her favorite male MMA fighter: Renji Abarai. She had been following his career since his rookie start two years ago. Now he was training to defend his title of champion and she would be privileged enough to do her small part in preparing him by helping his muscles heal for training through massage therapy.

When Nel, a middle class weight female fighter and one of her closest friends, had started coming to her for help the turquoise beauty had referred every one of her friends who were also fighters to the girl with the magic hands. Orihime had been surprised to learn Nel and Renji had been friends for several years.

"I met him through Kenny," she'd told her. Kenny, aka Kenpachi Zaraki, a fearsome heavy weight fighter, was Nel's boyfriend. The tabloids had gone nuts at the revelation of their relationship and Orihime found herself perplexed that someone as sweet and gentle (save for in the ring) as Nel could end up with someone so violent. But she knew her friend well enough to know that if she were not happy she wouldn't stay and from everything she'd seen, though he may be gruff, blunt and overbearing, Zaraki treated her friend well.

Orihime was exceedingly nervous to meet Renji, not only because she was a big fan but because he was a beast in the cage. There was something animalistic and visceral about the way Renji fought, able to incapacitate or knock his opponents senseless fairly quickly. He was gruff and short tempered in his interviews, seemingly bothered by everyone making a fuss over him. He wanted to fight, that was it, earning a paycheck for doing so was just icing on the cake.

As she prepared her room at the clinic she worked in Orihime tried to tamp down her fluttering heart. She was a professional; this was nothing more than a new client. She squeaked slightly when the door opened roughly to reveal the tall red-haired male. His eyes, initially hard from concentration, softened slightly when they landed on her form with a hand to her chest.

"Sorry if I startl'd ya" he said gruffly though he had a small grin playing at the edges of his lips. His voice was low and deep, rumbling from his barrel chest currently ensconced in a loose black sweat shirt, grey jeans slung low on his hips and black sandals on his feet.

Recovering herself Orihime stood up straight and offered a bright smile. "It's ok. It's nice to officially meet you Renji Abarai." Her extended hand was swallowed up by his massive one as they shook.

"Same here, Inoue-san. Nellie talks about you almost non-stop. I jus' hope yer as good as she says ya are."

Orihime blushed at the revelation that she had been a topic of conversation. Having the figure she did it wasn't uncommon for to her be gossiped about, but to hear she'd been talked about for her abilities made her surprisingly nervous. What if she disappointed him?

Shaking the thought from her mind she kept up her smile. "Don't worry, Abarai-san, I'll take good care of you." She wasn't sure if it was just her but she thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes. Before she could consider it further it was gone and she figured it was just her overactive imagination.

"Well then," she started nervously, working to keep her voice even and professional. "Let's get you all set up. I'll step out. Please remove your garments, you can use that chair there to hold them. Lie face down on the table under the sheet. I'll be back momentarily."

She exited the room, shutting the door before heading to the kitchen to drink a large glass of water. When she felt enough time had passed she made her way back to the door of her "office" and knocked. "Abarai-san, are you ready?"

She heard a grunt of, "Yeah," and so opened the door.

Now, it wasn't as though she'd never seen this man shirtless before. The "uniforms" of the fighters showed almost everything there was to show. But seeing his hulking form laid out on her table, her hands about to touch and manipulate the muscles she so admired made Orihime's mouth go dry.

" _Professional, you're a professional Orihime Inoue, you do not get flustered by exceptionally attractive, muscle bound, half naked…well…fully naked…men on your table!"_

Looking at him now Orihime felt her appreciation of tattoos renewed. They'd always fascinated her but Renji's were in a class by themselves. Her eyes drank in the tribal markings etched into the taut slightly tanned skin stretching across his broad back and wrapping around to his shoulders. Speaking of his shoulders, there was more ink there, the marks reminding her of lightning bolts. On his neck were even more of the jagged lines, the whole effect making him seem like an otherworldly being.

"Inoue-san, everything ok?" His voice jolted her out of her blatant staring making her glad he was face down.

"Ha—hai, Abarai-san," she said quickly moving to position next to his form. Rotating at her waist she pushed the play button of her iPod, calm flute filled music filling the room. Just as she was about to add oil to her hands she heard him grunt again. "What was that?" she asked.

Leaning his head up, he rotated his neck to look at her. "No offense but new age crap like this sets my teeth on edge. Seeing as that would defeat the purpose of ya working to relax me I'd prefer it off." His request surprised her slightly but she nevertheless complied. He was the client after all and if this music didn't relax him he didn't have to listen to it. Truth be told she'd heard it enough to be sick of it by now and was thankful for a different kind of peace: silence.

"Thanks, Inoue-san," he said returning his face to the round pillow. She smiled down at him before adding oil to her hands. Even before she made contact with his skin she could feel the tension and heat radiating from his form. Did the poor man never relax?

At her first touch she felt his muscles jump but soon enough he relaxed as her fingers firmly pushed and prodded them into submission. A slight moan from him made her stomach tense up unexpectedly. Another moan as she worked out a knot and the tension slipped lower. Really, could she not be more in control of herself? Granted, it _had_ been a while since she'd last…well… experienced relief of that sort. But she'd had plenty of men, some quite good looking, on her table from then to now. What was it about Renji Abarai that made her want to forget professional decorum?

"Shit, Inoue-san," he hissed as her elbow worked a particularly nasty knot bunched up in his lower back, "When Nel told me to come to you I never thought someone like you could get _my_ muscles to submit to your will."

Orihime knew what he meant without further explanation. Often times her slight form gave rise to speculation, mostly from male clients of varying degrees of size and weight, that she would be strong enough to manipulate their tight muscles. But she managed to surprise and delight them every time, earning more and more clients by referral.

She giggled softly continuing her work. "I have been told I have a healing touch, Abarai-san."

He grunted something that sounded like agreement. When she'd finished his entire back and legs she told him to turn over, securing the sheet he did so. As his chest came into view Orihime hoped fervently he'd not notice her blush. His torso was absolute perfection. Across his skin danced more tribal markings and lightning bolts, highlighting the contours of his chiseled pectorals and sexy abs trailing down to his sculpted v disappearing below the line of the sheet. His biceps also had black ink wound around them, the muscles flexing as he turned and settled down on his back.

When he was comfortable he closed his eyes waiting for her to continue. Adding more oil to her hands she started on his shoulders, trailing inward to working his chest. The motion pulled a hiss from between his teeth and she stopped. "Did I hurt you?" She couldn't stop the question from exiting her lips.

When his eyes opened she saw a flash of heat in them making her breath catch. As quick as it appeared it was gone and he sent her a smirk. "Kind of the point ain't it?" he asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Not always," she said softly. They stared at each other for a moment longer before she got back to work, his eyes closing again. Deftly she worked her way down his front, hands kneading and pushing his muscles until they resembled something akin to jello in Renji's mind.

As she continued working Renji decided he needed a distraction. With a body like that and an air of innocence about her Orihime Inoue was alluring whether she tried to be or not. And since he didn't want to either embarrass or offend her with what was literally a growing problem below his waist line he said, "So, Inoue-san, tell me about yourself."

He could feel her start, surprised by his demand. Opening his eyes he met hers again, finding a faint blush on her cheeks. He grinned; he liked her blushes, they added to her appeal.

"Well, Abarai-san, what do you want to know?" she asked beginning the motion of her hands again. He suppressed another groan.

"Anything you want to tell me," he said, cursing how husky his voice sounded. Really, where was his self control?

Orihime smiled. "I used to want to be an astronaut."

He was so surprised by her confession he laughed, the sound a deep rumble that Orihime decided she liked very much. "Ok," he chuckled, "Anything else?"

"Um…a baker crossed my mind, then a teacher."

"So how did you end up doing this?" he asked.

Orihime considered the question as she worked his shin. "I guess I just found a passion for wanting to help people get relief from their pain."

"Well, you're damn good at it," he said making her smile widened and he decided it was one of her best features.

* * *

From that day forward Renji went to see Orihime once a week and each time they spent his hour session getting to know one another. For Orihime it was a welcomed break from her normal clients. Other than Nel, Renji became the only one she was able to speak freely in front of. She found herself admitting things to him she'd never talked about before and thus their time together became a mutual exchange of stress relief; him from sore tight muscles and her from emotional stress. She didn't feel the need to hide herself in front of him.

For Renji the closeness they were breeding, while welcomed, began to weigh on him. He'd moved from enjoying the friendship to yearning for something deeper with her. Unbeknownst to most who knew him he really longed for a family, for a woman who would love and care for him because of who he was and not _what_ he was. Namely he was tired of being pursued by fame or money hungry bitches. He'd stopped dating the first year after his popularity had jumped so significantly; it just wasn't worth the drama.

Unknown to him Orihime was feeling the same way about him but felt she couldn't say anything even though she already treated him as more than just another client. But each week it became harder and harder not to blurt out her feelings, to touch him so intimately making her own body burn and thrash with longing for the man beneath her fingers. The images which plagued her mind made her feel like a pervert and she wondered what Renji would think were he to ever develop the ability to read minds.

One day while working on Nel the busty fighter noticed her friend seemed uncharacteristically melancholy. "Hime, what's wrong?"

Orihime shrugged her shoulders. Nel was someone she could trust and she needed to talk to _someone_ about her feelings.

"Can…can I tell you a secret Nellie?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Orihime said softly, "I…I think…no…I know…I really, really like Renji."

Nel squealed out, "You think that's a secret! I already knew that! Why don't you tell him for crying out loud?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Orihime exclaimed.

Nel smacked her hand to her own forehead. "Oh my beautiful but oblivious friend, can't you tell he likes you too? A lot?!"

Orihime shook her head. "Really? You think he does?"

Sighing Nel said exasperatedly, "I _know_ he does Orihime! You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking. And you too! I can't believe his clothes haven't spontaneously combusted because of your heated looks. Sheesh!"

Orihime blushed brightly; was she really that obvious?

Giggling Nel leaned forward. "Now I'm going to tell you a little secret Hime." Orihime leaned forward too, eager to hear. "I introduced you and Renji-kun for the express purpose of trying to get you two together. But you're both so damn self sacrificing and shy!"

The grey eyed woman's mouth dropped open. "Wha-what are you talking about? I thought he was just a referral?"

Nel fixed her with an incredulous look. "Hime, I knew you'd be perfect for him. You're sweet, caring, and funny, not to mention an absolute knock out, and could care less whether he's famous or not. I know you're a fan but that's because you appreciate the sport and actually understand it. He's not just another hot body to you. He's a person and I knew that was how you viewed him long before I introduced you two. So, if he hasn't made a move it's probably because he feels the same way; he doesn't want to risk losing you if you didn't feel the same. But you do, so tell him!"

"But I can't date a client!"

"Then drop him as a client! Doesn't mean you can't still give him a massage! Plus that way it can finally have a happy ending for both of you."

Orihime blushed but said nothing making Nel giggle. "See? Now stop screwing around and well…start screwing him!"

Looking at her watch she squeaked, "Oh gosh, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for sparring with Kenny!" Leaning forward, she swiftly kissed Orihime's cheek. "See you later love, good luck!" With that she was gone in a blur.

Left alone with her thoughts Orihime considered what Nel had said. Did Renji really feel something for her?

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump. Looking at the screen she smiled. "Hello Renji-kun," she said sweetly.

"Hey doll," he said and she smiled at his pet name for her, "I was wondering, do you make house calls?"

The question caught her off guard, making her heart speed up. Her, at Renji's _house_ , presumably alone…with him naked? That was only asking for trouble…or if Nel's words were true possibly good fortune? No, she needed to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Um, normally no, but for you I think I can make an exception, everything ok?" she said.

"Yeah, well, kind of. I had a pipe burst in my basement and the damn plumber is taking for fucking ever to get here. I can't really leave it so…"

"No problem, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, I'll, um, treat ya to dinner or something to make up for it."

Orihime felt her heart jump as she said goodbye. Should she take Nel's advice and tell Renji how she felt?

By the time she reached his drive way the clouds were an angry dark grey, lightning streaking across the sky followed by monstrous thunder. This storm was going to be a big one. Pulling as close to the porch steps as she could, Orihime stepped out and headed to the back of her car. Wrestling the table and her bag out of the trunk she reached the cover of the porch seconds before an absolute down pour erupted around her. Startled she stared at the rain for a while before she smiled. Rain was her good omen and she decided today would be the day she took a rather bold step. She wouldn't merely tell Renji how she felt, she would show him.

Renji had just finished cleaning up the floor of his basement depositing the mop and bucket back into the kitchen where he stirred the stew he'd started that morning. A knock at the door sent him to the entry way. Opening the door he grinned and reached forward to take the folded table from off of Orihime's shoulder.

Meeting his eyes she smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. He loved her blushes; they revealed so much about her that he was sure she wasn't even aware of. He knew her embarrassed one, her irritated one, her flustered one and once, he thought, he'd seen her attracted one.

"Renji-kun what smells so good?" she asked following him to the sun room, the rain pelting the glass in a steady staccato while lightning streaked across the sky. "I didn't know you cooked, you've been holding out on me!" She giggled.

Shrugging he set the table down, unfolding it as he said, "Yeah, well, chalk it up to another thing only you know about me. Everyone assumes I have wait staff looking after me, but I've always been independent."

"Is that why you live so far out from the city?" she asked leaning against the wall watching him maneuver the table. He was clad in a tight black t-shirt, the bulge of his biceps flexing as his arms moved. Below he wore dark blue jeans and no shoes.

Renji frowned struggling with one of the table legs. Did the thing get rusted or something? "I like having a bit of land. I didn't need a large house since it's just me but I had a buddy breaking into the real estate business and my name attached to his would help boost his business. I don't normally do that, honestly I didn't think I was _that_ popular, but he's a good guy so I wanted to help him out."

"I think it's sweet you were willing to help him and look at the great house you got out of it," she said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" he asked turning to face her again. Before she could tell him it was ok her stomach rumbled.

He smirked. There was her embarrassed blush again. Damn she was cute! "I'll take that as a yes," he said teasingly gesturing for her to head to the kitchen.

Renji headed to the cupboard to grab bowls for soup and salad before fishing out two spoons and forks from a drawer. Standing before the steaming pot of stew he ladled out portions then moved to sit next to her at the bar. Orihime served out the salad and soon they were engaged in enjoying the hearty lunch Renji prepared.

"Thank you so much, I forgot to eat before coming," Orihime said taking another bite. "This is so good Renji! Seriously, you're an amazing cook."

It was his turn to blush. "It's…it's my mom's recipe; a family specialty great for stormy days and warming your soul."

His eyes held slight sadness prompting Orihime to lay a hand on his shoulder the contact drawing his eyes to her face. They stared at each other for a moment before Renji broke the gaze.

" _Damn, I really want her. I really like her a lot. How much longer can I take this?"_

A bright bolt of lightning flashed across the window followed by a monstrous thunder clap. The lights flickered once then winked out.

"Damn, must have hit the main generator," Renji muttered getting up from his seat to look for flash lights. Orihime watched him walk away, taking in the form of his broad shoulders and back moving in the darkness. He really was exceptionally attractive but she liked the whole man, not just the muscles.

" _Thanks rain,"_ she thought smiling to herself.

Renji returned with a lit lantern and set it on the table so they could finish their meal. Once they were done he placed their dishes in the sink.

Together they moved back through the threshold of the kitchen, Renji leading with the lantern back to the sun room. The sky was full black now, lit up from time to time with bright flashes followed by booms of thunder. Orihime loved storms and was grateful for the background noise it provided. Quickly she set up her oils and the sheet for Renji to be covered. From her bag she also extracted some candles she kept on hand but tonight they would serve a purpose opposite of relaxation.

She felt a flutter of nervousness but tamped it down as set up the candles in various locations and lit them; if her situation with Ichigo had taught her anything it was to stop waiting for the man to make a move. They didn't always have to be the ones to initiate and she wasn't going to let another opportunity pass her by.

"Ok Renji-kun, I'll be back in a minute, go ahead and get undressed and under the sheet."

No matter how many times she'd told him to get undressed Renji never tired of hearing it, even if it was just to perform services for which he paid her for. He always waited for her to say the words, his own special brand of self inflicted torture which usually added to the many fantasies he had about the woman whose touch ignited every primal instinct in his body.

Truthfully he was surprised she managed to relax him at all. He knew she wasn't stupid. Despite his best efforts during their sessions it was impossible for him to hide how she affected him with her touch. But she never said any about it and never seemed upset. The only way he knew she was aware of his issue below the sheet was a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Shaking his head he shed his t-shirt, followed by his jeans then his boxers. Climbing on the table he arranged the sheet to cover his lower half and settled his face into the circular pillow taking a deep breath.

Orihime could feel her body vibrating with nervous energy. She was about to cross a very clearly defined line and could only hope Nel wasn't mistaken in her interpretation of Renji's feelings for her. Re-entering the room she took her time looking at him. He really was an amazing specimen of manhood, perfectly toned and his skin was always so hot to the touch.

Renji was lost in his thoughts when Orihime asked, her voice seeming more breathy than usual, "Are you ready for me?" Oh god, now he was projecting his fantasies into real life! Maybe he should tell her…what exactly? That she shouldn't give him a massage today because he already a raging boner just from that one, innocent remark?

But was it really innocent? He couldn't remember her saying something like that before. Usually she would just bound back into the room with her clear cheerful voice announcing she would get started. Talking, he had to get her talking. About what he didn't care but her voice helped soothe him. Mundane or even insane topics would help move his mind from dangerous territory.

"So, how was your week?" he asked, voice slightly muffled from the direction his face was. There was a beat of silence.

"Orihime?"

"You know what Renji-kun? Let's start with your front today. Turn over."

" _Oh. God. No."_

It would be impossible to hide his firm stem if he turned over now. Desperately he tried to think of anything that would throw cold water on his arousal. Naked…naked…ugh that word wasn't fucking helping! Fucking? " _Oh shit, I'm so dead."_ She was waiting for him to comply with her request. Scratch that, her _command_ to turn over. He'd always thought she'd been the timid one when it came to stuff like that.

" _No! Get your head out the gutter!"_

"Renji-kun, are you ok?" she asked, her playful smile unseen since his face was still down.

She heard him grunt as he rolled to his side, his back facing her, before he managed to lie prone looking at the ceiling. Casting a swift glance to the sheet she could see the evidence of his struggle. " _Poor Renji-kun, don't worry, this time I really will take good care of you."_

Feigning complete obliviousness to his condition she started with his shoulders. He groaned, eyes closing, as she worked the tight muscles. Orihime could see his stomach twitching with almost every touch. Something lower was twitching too making her lick her lips. Apparently the perverted deviant who lived deep in her mind has surfaced and she was going to ride this high for as long as she could. It was a strange power trip to have this much control over a man like Renji.

Shifting her position Orihime smiled as her hands worked down his chest, not massaging so much as just touching him. As her fingers trailed back over his neck she felt his pulse racing increasing her confidence.

Keeping her voice low and thankful his eyes were closed so he couldn't see the redness of her cheeks Orihime said, "Renji-kun, I don't think I've ever told you how much I love your tattoos." She felt him tense slightly, his body betraying his surprise. Encouraged she went on, "I mean, they're just so _you_ ; strong, bold," here she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "and wild."

Renji clenched his teeth stifling a moan as her lips grazed the shell of his ear. He was unable to hide his increasingly labored breathing. What the hell was she doing?

"And," she went on after a beat, "they highlight your impressive features so well. Firm biceps," she squeezed them, "Strong chest," her finger nails scraped across his flesh, a moan escaping despite his best efforts, "and abs that most would kill for."

Orihime trailed her hands lower, moving from his stomach to the contours of his hips. As she dipped her fingers below the line of the sheet covering his now painfully throbbing manhood Renji grabbed her wrists. There was only so much he could take before he did something really, really stupid.

"What are you doing?" he choked out finally opening his eyes.

The look of desire in her eyes was so unexpected that he barely heard her answer.

"I'm trying to seduce you Renji Abarai."

His eyes went wide; did she really just say that? He'd not time to consider it further because the next moment she placed a delicate kiss on the area just above where his covered erection pulsed, the shock of action making him relinquish hold of her. "And I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job of it."

"Orihime" he moaned, his chest heaving. Was this really happening?

Meeting her eyes back to his she sent him a coy, sexy grin. "You know, Abarai-san," and for some reason the sound of his proper name was rather erotic, "I've always been rather curious," she trailed her fingers through the soft hair on his perfect v-line before they pinched the edge of the sheet, "just how much power resides on the underside of this material."

His breath hitched as she slowly pulled allowing the sheet to fall away to the floor. His firm staff was sprung; tall, thick and slightly weeping. Frantically he sought for words. Shouldn't he be saying something right about now? But the hunger in her eyes made his stomach clench and all reason left his already muddled brain.

Orihime had figured he would be large but _goodness_ …he was impressive. She took her time looking at him much the way one would in admiring a piece of artwork. And Renji was delicious, like a living sculpture, a live rendition of male perfection. Leaning forward she ran her hands over his thighs, a delicate touch that made his muscles twitch and skin hum.

"Hime," he breathed drawing her attention back to his face. He looked a mixture of strained confusion and undeniable need. Moving back up the table she grazed her fingers over him from stomach all the way to his neck. Reaching behind him she pulled his hair tie out, allowing his ruby tresses to flow free. Gently she ran her digits through his deceptively soft hair the touch sending tingles down his whole body.

Grasping the back of his head Orihime leaned down until her lips were right above his. His breath was hot against her skin, his eyes hooded and she couldn't wait any longer to taste him. Closing the distance she kissed him firmly, massaging his lips with her own. Wanting more she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling slightly in encouragement to open his mouth. He did so, his tongue thrusting out to meet hers.

Orihime felt his arms moving but as much as she wanted him to touch her, this was all about him. Pulling back made his eyes fly open.

"Just relax, Renji-kun. I want to give you the happy ending you deserve."

Shocked pass over his face but before he could protest she kissed him again, this time harder, her tongue darting into his mouth which had fallen open in his surprise. A deep rumbling moan met her ears as Orihime trailed her lips to his neck. Moving purposefully she opened her mouth and licked down the length of his torso. She found a slightly ticklish spot just below his navel and marked it in her memory to play with later.

Reaching the junction of his hips she placed petal soft kisses around the base of his shaft. Taking a deep breath, inhaling his spicy male scent, she ran her tongue up his length to the head before wrapping her lips around him and plunging downward, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. His hips involuntarily bucked up and he tapped the back of her throat.

She relaxed the muscles to avoid choking and slowly pulled back up.

"Holy shit, Hime," Renji hissed, his head and back arching at the exquisite feel of her hot, wet mouth pleasuring him. His hands fisted, frustrated that she was just out of his reach; he really wanted to touch her. Further consideration of that desire was blasted from his consciousness when he felt her swirl her tongue around him while moving up and down, the dual sensation making him grunt.

As she watched him unravel under her oral ministrations Orihime felt a strange sense of pride. For a long time this act of intimacy had intimidated her, even made her uncomfortable. But her friend Rangiku had convinced her that being skilled at this particular thing would actually make her feel more confident in herself.

"There's nothing like taking a mass of masculinity and bring him to his knees because you're good when you're on yours," she'd told her.

Now, looking at Renji, a man whose body control and self discipline exceeded that of normal human, she finally understood what her friend had meant. Just because neither were actually on their knees didn't mean the sentiment of control wasn't there. She was directing everything and he was taking what she offered.

Renji was trying hard to hold still, but it was so difficult not to thrust up into her luscious mouth. She was driving him crazy, moving fast then slow, sucking him deep then nipping his head. At this rate he wasn't going to last long. It had been well over a year since he'd been with anyone and since he'd only had eyes for Hime lately no other advances made on him held any appeal.

"Fuck," he gasped when she grasped the base of his rod and pulled up at the same time she sucked the top. She was really fucking good at giving head!

Orihime hummed against his flesh, the vibration adding a new level of pleasure. Moving her other hand around, she cupped him and squeezed. Renji flew up to a partially seated position, their eyes meeting as she continued working him over. The blazing fire in his normally soft brown eyes coupled with his tousled flame colored hair highlighted by flickering candle light and set against a backdrop of flashing lightning made blood rush to her ears drowning out the thunder cracking outside around them.

"Hime…shit…if you don't stop now…" he was panting, coming completely undone. Knowing what he was trying to say she winked and redoubled her efforts to get him off. Renji slammed back down on the table making it shake.

A moment later she felt a twitch alerting her to his impending orgasm. Pulling back she swiftly grabbed the sheet and covered him, catching the stream as it erupted. She could feel him pulsing beneath her palm and wrap fingers around him to help coax out the last bit of his release. When the flow had stopped she wrapped up the sheet and shoved it in a laundry bag she kept with her.

Renji lay still on the table, one arm over his eyes while the other lay limp over his head, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room save for the pattering of the rain and claps of thunder. When he felt he could move without falling over he sat up on the table still completely nude and stared at Orihime. Under his heavy gaze she felt herself fidget.

Slowly he approached her, the look in his eyes positively predatory. She could see the ripple of his muscles as he moved; the heave of his chest as he worked to get his breathing back under control. Though unafraid she was slightly nervous. No one had ever looked at her like this…like they literally wanted to devour her. Orihime felt her back hit a wall. When had she moved?

Renji didn't seem to mind, his eyes darkening another shade if that were even possible, as he loomed over her. The room was heavy with the heat of the candles, their subtle clean scent mingling with the distinct perfume of sex and male musk. The combination made Orihime feel light headed. That or it was simply his heated gaze. He said nothing, his arms still hanging at his sides though she felt caged nonetheless. Clearly there had been a shift in power and Orihime felt her heart rate increase, her breath coming in short pants as they stared at one another.

Leaning down he clasped a section of her hair, trailing his fingers through it. When he was millimeters away from her lips a loud bell pealed through the house.

"Shit," Renji spat abruptly turning, leaving Orihime breathing rather heavily still using the wall for support. Swiftly he grabbed his jeans shirking them on, not bothering with boxers or his shirt. From the hall she heard him open the door.

"Bout' time you showed up, shitty night?" His voice was gruff.

"Yeah, no end to trouble; speaking of which, where is your issue?" another voice said. Orihime frowned before comprehension dawned; the plumber!

"This way, the damn thing burst." Renji's voice was fading away as they descended the basement stairs.

Taking a deep breath Orihime finally moved from the wall and started cleaning up the room. Clearly Renji had enjoyed what she'd done and she'd enjoyed doing it to him. She thought she knew where this could possibly be heading but the unfortunate interruption had put an abrupt halt to her finding out for now.

As she blew out a row of candles strong arms wrapped around her waist tugging her to a firm wall of chest; when had he come back?

Wrapping her hair in his hand Renji pulled just hard enough to pull her head back. She gasped at the feel of his tongue running the length of her exposed throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" He almost growled the words, his hand trailing up her stomach dragging her shirt up. "We are nowhere near done." Deftly he whipped her shirt off leaving her in bra and jeans. His lips descended back to her neck, suckling and nipping at the skin making her moan as both hands moved to grasp her breasts.

"Oh god Renji," she groaned arching up to his touch. It had been _so long_ since anyone had touched her this way. And no one had ever made her feel this much heat so fast with so little effort. It felt like he'd literally gotten under her skin and was in control of all her nerve endings. Every touch made her jump, her hypersensitivity making her squirm in his strong hold.

"Never knew you were such a minx Hime but fuck if I don't _love_ it," he said whipping her around to face him. Lips crashed together, tongues coming out to play as his hands, hot and assured with promises of exceptional pleasure, trailed confidently up and down her body.

Orihime felt like she had a jackhammer in her heart. Renji was an amazing kisser! She's not given herself proper time to discover that fact when he'd been at her mercy. Now at his she gladly gave him the reins. Lost in his kiss she didn't even feel him remove her bra but inhaled sharply as the scorching plane of his torso connected with her now naked one. Briefly she wondered if he had lava rather than blood in his veins; he was so hot!

When he pulled away she whimpered but it was followed by a gasp as he lifted her by her still jean clad derriere, her legs wrapping around his trim waist. Swiftly he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

That night, though his actions spoke plenty of words resulting in some of the best sex Orihime had ever had in her life, Renji confessed his feelings to her. After her reciprocation they'd fallen back into further throes of passion, making love until the dawn. When they awoke late in the day, when the clock is clicking from morn to afternoon, Renji leaned up on his elbow grinning down at her as he traced his fingers down her arm.

"Hime," he said and she met her eyes to his, "Come with me to the championship fight. I want you literally in my corner when I kick Zangetsu Kurosaki's ass."

She nodded and he kissed her.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sat down heavily on the couch in his dad's living room. It had been a shit filled week and he was looking forward to putting his feet up and finally getting some damn relaxation! As his twin sisters entered the room, each taking a seat on either side of him, he cast a glance at his phone. He intended to call Orihime that day since he finally had some time off to be able to see her. It had been so long since they'd talked; not that he'd ever been one partial to conversation.

As his dad entered the room and took his old beat up lazy boy he asked, "Have you called that goddess yet?"

Ichigo glowered. "Shut up old man, and no, I haven't. I've been busy."

"Excuses, you're just scared," Karin said not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Hey, I'm not scared! I-"

Yuzu cut him off, "Ichi-nii, shush! Brother's fight is starting!"

Ichigo cast his irritated gaze to the TV, watching as his brother circled the ring against his red-headed, tattooed opponent.

It was a fierce fight, neither fighter giving an inch and throwing everything they had at each other. Zangetsu was one of the few who could actually last all three rounds again Renji Abarai.

After a tense wait Renji was announced the winner, the Kurosaki family bemoaning and throwing popcorn at the TV. Just as he was about to get up from the couch Ichigo was arrested by Karin's voice saying, "Hey, isn't that Inoue-san?"

Whipping his head back around Ichigo watched as the unmistakable form of Orihime Inoue, his teenage and, if he were honest, current crush was enveloped in a massive hug by the fighter who'd just bested his brother.

"Maybe they're just fri-"Isshin began but altered to, "Oh…never mind." Renji was kissing Orihime rather long and deep.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded staring at the screen. Isshin's laugh and slap on the back brought him to himself.

"Well my son, unless you plan on taking on Renji "the Soul Reaper" Abarai, I suggest moving on from Hime-chan. Shame, from what I remember she had quite the crush on you back in the day. Too bad you're just a little too late."

Ichigo clenched his fist muttering, "I could take him," before stomping to the kitchen to grab a beer, the sound of his family's mocking laughter ringing in his ears. Really, why did he even bother coming around anymore?

 **Author's Note: Reviews feed my muse so please let me know your thoughts! I went way different with this one but it was fun to challenge myself to write something new, at least for me. I've had a couple requests for Kensei so he'll be up next! If you have a scenario you'd like to see for him and Hime let me and please keep sending your suggestions. I love hearing from you dear readers! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Dear goodness, I'm so sorry this took SO LONG to get out. I've had it written for a long while now but it never felt quite right so I let it sit. After reading through it again, I feel it's the best I can come up with for Kensei and I just hope I didn't botch it up too badly.**

 **Thanks to TheLoverOfLit for the scenario idea, hope it's to your liking! Also thanks for your comments on chapter one. I'm pleased you like how I developed Renji a bit more. He's one of my favorite characters so I'm happy when people feel I've done him justice in the way I write him.**

 **ShadowArbitor: Jushiro has been requested the most so I am planning the next one to be him. Thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting!**

 **Crista2311: Thank you! I'm glad you like their portrayal and the transition from friends to lovers.**

 **SuperiorBatman1: Thank you so much for the compliment and providing suggestions!**

 **Nypsy: So pleased you enjoyed it and I'm glad you liked the slow build. I don't think you sound prudish at all and I'm so glad that my pacing made it feel more romantic because that's what I wanted. I like the idea of the unbridled passion but I wanted some foundation for it to stand on and I'm glad I was able to portray that adequately.**

 **ScarecrowReaper: Thank you! I felt that was a fitting profession for him. Thank you also for your suggestions!**

 **Merry Beaker Fractale: Those are my top three ships as well (with ByaHime a close runner up). I know, it's fun sometimes to see the strawberry smacked upside the head with what he missed out on.**

 **Feelthechillofdespair: Thank you for the compliments, I'm so happy you like my fanfics! And I do believe Coyote will make an appearance in this series, he's been requested a couple times.**

 **Casey525: As always, thank you for being my most faithful reader/reviewer and previewer!**

 **lokiworshipper13: Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm always so happy when I hear I've written a character well!**

 **Taylor1717: Thank you so much. I tried to message you but was unable to so I'm sorry I'm just now having the opportunity to thank you for your review. I'm sure you've seen by now but I do have a multi-chapter story of Renji and Orihime entitled "Waking Up". It was my first fic ever so if you have read it or plan on reading it please forgive my mistakes. I've learned a lot over the past year.**

Five Lives, Five Loves Series 2

 _ **The Self-Defense Coach: Kensei Muguruma (Rated M)**_

"Well done, Emiya-san! Punch, punch, punch!"

Kensei turns to watch his student turned assistant as she encourages one of his many pupils. The young girl's eyes are shining at the auburn-haired beauty's face as she takes in her praise. Orihime has always been good at building people up. It's a quality Kensei knows he's lacks, badly.

As he watches her instruct the next student his mind trails back two years to when she first entered his dojo soaked, her hair matted down in a mixture of muck and blood, eyes full of tears and voice cracking.

" _Please, Muguruma-sensei," her trembling voice implored, "Please teach me how to fight."_

 _He'd eyed her with a mixture of concern and confusion. Why was she here instead of seeking medical treatment for her obvious injuries?_

" _Why do you want to know?" he'd asked gruffly. He'd seen her around the town, she was impossible to miss. With fiery red hair, the body of a full-grown woman though her years could not have been more than fifteen, sixteen at the oldest she stuck out amongst the crowd, which he now saw undoubtedly brought her more trouble than good times. And he was pretty sure she had her own set of body guards, though clearly they'd been absent and something had happened._

 _As if she had read his mind her eyes met his. "Because," her voice grew stronger slightly, her resolve making itself know, "I can't rely on Tatsuki-chan or Kurosaki-kun to always defend me. I have to learn to defend myself."_

Kensei knew what had prompted him to begin her tutelage but he'd been bewildered with himself when he allowed her to stay far longer than any previous pupil. Truthfully her child-like tendencies annoyed the hell out of him. But whereas at the beginning of their arrangement he would constantly be pissed off at her for acting in such a manner now…now he found it almost endearing, though he still acts annoyed when he remembers to. And because of her kind spirit and open heart she could motivate his students in ways he couldn't; not that he'd ever admit that to her.

He wonders, not for the first time, why she's stuck around. Any normal person by now would have told him to go fuck himself (not that Orihime would ever use such language). In all the time she's known him, worked with him and now worked for him he's never changed his demeanor with her. He's crass, abrasive, unyielding and stubborn; and still she stays.

He's overhead on more than one occasion Kurosaki (who still annoys him to no end) telling her she should quit, that Kensei doesn't appreciate her. " _Tch, like he's much better in that regard,"_ Kensei had thought striding away from their conversation. Again, his thoughts trail back to the past.

" _Inoue-san," he began one night after practice. He wasn't sure why he was asking but curiosity had gotten the better of him. "What happened to you that night, the first night you came to me?"_

 _He saw her cheeks flush, her fists clenching slightly. Before he could retract the question, actually ashamed at causing her discomfort despite his appearance of indifference to her feelings, she was already speaking._

" _I…I had been running…from Kurosaki-kun's house."_

" _He did that to you?" Kensei had roared ready to kill the orange haired boy._

" _No, no, no!" Orihime responded vehemently waving her hands in the air. She stopped the motion and went on speaking. "I…I had finally confessed my feelings for Kurosaki-kun but…he…he did not return them. It was my own fault for running blindly in the rain. Some mean girls from my school cornered me and beat me up."_

" _Where was your guard dog?" he'd asked, his nickname for her friend Tatsuki making her chuckle._

" _Tatsuki was away and even if she'd been in town I wouldn't have taken her with me to see Kurosaki-kun."_

 _He learned later the girl and boy had managed to salvage their friendship despite the initial awkwardness following the revelation of her feelings, though the male carried a heavy guilt that one of his greatest friends had suffered injury because he'd not followed her that night._

Kensei was sure that during the first year of their training Orihime had continued to carry a torch for the Kurosaki idiot, but now, another year older and wiser, she seemed to have been able to move on. She'd grown stronger in more ways than one.

After graduating high school Orihime came to Kensei to ask to be his apprentice. She'd fallen in love with the art of defense and wanted to continue to get better as well as learn how to teach so that maybe someday whenever she moved on from Karakura she could open her own dojo. Kensei had been surprised at the time how much the idea of her leaving bothered him.

But he'd managed to grunt, "Tch, if you get good enough to open your own place that'll be the day. But sure, why the hell not? I could use the extra help around here."

And so Orihime had quit her part time job at the bakery to work full time for him which created a whole new set of problems for Kensei; because now that she was with him all day every day he was disturbed to notice his perspective of her changing. It wasn't just that he'd gotten used to her antics and babbling. No, this went far deeper than that. He can clearly remember the day the shift happened.

 _Orihime was standing by the doorway of the dojo talking to a few of the girls before class began. At one point a young girl, probably thirteen years in age, walked in with her big brother behind her. Kensei watched as the young man blatantly stared at his apprentice and though he knew this was by far not the first time it had ever happened it was the first time he'd witnessed it; and it set his teeth on edge._

" _Ohaiyo, you must be the lovely Inoue-sensei Ryo-nee talks about all the time," he said suavely._

 _And Kensei had watched as Orihime blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear and murmuring some sort of dispelling remark that it was actually Muguruma who was the sensei, she was merely the assistant._

" _Regardless, you teach with him, right?" the male had gone on and when she nodded he offered a bright smile. "Then you, too, should be considered sensei, or at the very least senpai."_

 _Before she could response Kensei had yelled something about not dawdling and she'd made haste to usher the students into the room so class could begin._

It had been that moment Kensei realized Orihime was not a school girl anymore; she was a woman and a very beautiful and desirable one at that. The revelation of his own growing attachment to her had irritated him to no end. She was eighteen, he was twenty-five; he'd no business feeling the things he was about her, to him she should have remained a child. But no matter how much his brain told him to forget her and move on his heart stubbornly latched onto an image of him and her…together.

" _Damn it,"_ he thought watching her move about the room. In the two years of her training she'd gone from clumsy and careless in her movements to poised and refined. She carried herself with assured grace and strength. Gone were the eyes casting to the ground and stuttering words to be replaced with fixed grey orbs and steady speech. Her confidence shone brightly making her that much more beautiful.

So, day after day, week after week the same argument played in his head. " _She's too young, she's your student, she's nothing you've ever wanted,"_ and the dreaded, " _Why would she be interested in_ _ **you**_ _?"_ And day after day, week after week he'd just manage to not lose the argument with himself. But it was only a matter of time before he cracked and did something really stupid.

So, he took to never being alone with her…ever. He'd make up any excuse for a student or two to stick around, or ask her to handle closing on her own, though he'd hide (really the indignity of it) just out of sight to make sure she got to her car ok. It wasn't that he believed she couldn't defend herself. If he had, she would have never been involved in helping him with classes. But it was because despite all the empowerment he knew he'd helped her glean he couldn't stop himself from wanting to protect her. Yes, these were dangerous feelings indeed.

And today should have been no different, except that he had a bad omen. The weather report had indicated heavy showers and a danger of lightning strikes. As the morning progressed to early afternoon the sky darkened more and more until an absolute deluge erupted around three PM meaning he and Orihime would be alone…in his home. " _Fantastic,"_ he thinks.

Said woman has been on the phone all morning calling students to advise them not to come today. The street they're on would no doubt be flooding and it would be exceptionally dangerous on the roads.

As she finished up with the last-minute calls to those girls she'd not been able to get a hold of in the morning, Kensei prepared for the storm. He'd been in this location long enough to know how to handle these things. Both his and Orihime's cars were moved to the garage next to the dojo before he piles sandbags against the door and locks them in. With one last look around he determines them as prepared as possible.

"Oi onna, let's go upstairs," he says roughly and she sends him a beaming smile. He frowns. "What are you smiling about?"

"This is the first time I'll get to see Muguruma-sensei's home!" she says with a positive first pump. He rolls his eyes but crooks his finger to follow him. Their feet echo on the wood steps, each one raising Kensei's anxiety.

" _Really, get a grip man!"_ he thinks irritated at himself for his inability to be calm. He's _never_ been nervous around women, ever in his whole life. Quite the opposite, having had his fair share and pick of them. But now with this slip of a girl…woman..whatever, his nerves on set on edge. Kensei thinks it's maybe because in the past when he feels this level of attraction to a woman he just goes for it. If she turns him down, fine, he can move on with no regrets. If she accepts whatever it is he happens to be offering (a drink, a date, sex) then great.

It's silent save for the rain pelting on the roof and the claps of thunder as they reach his living room. Turning to her he says, "So, I don't have much in the house but if you're hungry I could probably whip something up."

She smiles again and he feels his heart clench; damn these feelings! Giggling she settles on the couch and looks around. Again, he's caught by how much she affects him and finds himself wondering what she thinks of his place. Meeting his eyes once more she says, "I like Muguruma-sensei's home, it suits him." He feels his chest release as he lets go of the silent breath he's been holding. As they continue staring at each other Kensei knows, he just knows, this evening is not going to end well.

He doesn't bother to acknowledge her compliment, but she's used to it. Reaching into her bag she drags out a rather large novel: _The Complete Collection of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

"You a mystery fan then?" he asks from the kitchen and sees her start; clearing she wasn't expecting him to speak.

"Hai! And this is the perfect weather to enjoy it," she says opening the book to where her marker was left.

He turns back to his task of cooking them some sort of dinner. As usual he has a fair amount of ramen. A quick glance in the fridge reveals beef cutlets he'd forgotten he bought two days prior. Chopping up vegetables he adds them and the beef to a wok, tossing it with an expert touch compliments of his grandfather. Soon the scents are wafting towards his "guest".

"Oh, that smells really good Muguruma-sensei," she says. Her long-drawn o's sends warm sensations to his stomach. Why does _everything_ she does turn sensual? He _knows_ she's not doing it on purpose but he's affected nonetheless.

Eventually the meal is ready and they sit together at the small table sent just in front of the pass through. Orihime is quiet, unnaturally so, and he casts a glance at her face only to be startled to find she is staring at him rather intently.

"What, do I have food on my face or something?" he asks frowning.

She giggles. "No, sorry, Muguruma-sensei, it's nothing." But he knows she's lying. With all the time they spend together now and his growing obsession with her he's learned her nuisances and tells; she's holding something back. He has no claim to make her tell him what she's thinking but now he's fixated on what's churning in that unique mind of hers.

"Oi, I know yer lyin' so out with it!"

She jumps slightly at his tone but then a rather…impish smile splits her lips.

"I was just thinking how it's been so long since sensei and I sparred together," she says before taking another bite of food. When she finishes chewing her eyes meet his in a blatant challenge.

Kensei knows, kami-sama, he knows this is a bad idea. Just being this close to her is making him on edge but now she wants to spar…which means touching. Sighing he finishes his meal, she completing hers a moment later.

"I'll clean since you cooked," she offers picking up a sponge and filling the sink with water. He grunts something resembling a thank you and heads to the couch flicking on the TV. Faintly he can hear her humming to herself as she cleans and he steals a glance at her. This all feels way too natural. Her in the kitchen and he finally getting to put his feet up. Even without teaching they've had a busy day today, plus with all the added tension he's felt being alone with her _all damn day_ and now into the night he's thankful for a moment of rest.

It lasts until she joins him on the couch sitting surprisingly close to him though they do not touch. Her nose is back in her book, clearly undisturbed by whatever is on the TV. And though he tries valiantly to ignore her and pay attention to the screen Kensei keeps tossing quick glances to her. If she notices them she says nothing.

He lasts an hour before getting up and moving to the window. He can feel her eyes on him as he stares at the rain still dumping buckets. He's not sure how long he stands there but the sound of the door shutting snaps him back to his surroundings. Whipping around he see Orihime has left the room, more than that she's left the house!

" _What the hell?"_ he thinks striding purposefully to the door and wrenching it open. He just catches the sound of her last steps as she reaches the dojo. He pursues and finds her standing by the door staring at the rain just as he had been doing moments before.

He's about to speak but doesn't, just watches her watching the rain. Her hair is down, a rare occurrance when they're together since she's usually working and he's taken aback by its beauty. He's not poetic nor romantic by any stretch of the imagination but the word that is most present in his mind is _lovely_. She's lovely, in mind, body and spirit.

Finally, she notices his presence but before she can open her mouth to say whatever inane excuse has popped in her head he says, "You still wanna spar?"

Her eyes light up in a way he hasn't seen before which is saying something considering all the expressions he's been privy to. Nodding vehemently, she strides to the light switch but he stops her. "Naw, you need to learn to fight in different conditions and places. This is fine." Her hand drops and she slowly walks closer to him.

He doesn't warn her just charges and she's jumping from his grasp. He throws out a kick and she blocks parrying with a punch which he easily dodges. She's a little rusty having done mostly slow movements because of training newbies and having had no warm up. But eventually she's matching him almost move for move. He catches her side making her exhale a shocked breath but she's right back in there, giving as good as she gets.

As much as he and she encourage their students to never believe they can be beat he knows that without going all out she's going to lose. He's big, stronger, and faster than her but she isn't giving up. Soon they are both breathing hard, their bodies warm from the exertion. Kensei whips off his sweat soaked shirt tossing it to the side. Not only will it help him cool off but now she can't grip it to get leverage. Huffing in vexation she tries again to take him down but it's no use.

Kicking out his leg he catches both of hers sending Orihime to the ground. Before she can get up he's pinned her, both hands held above her head by the wrists. Her eyes are wide and bright, breath panting out in short gasps as he hovers over her. This is the closest he's let himself get to her in a very, very long time and the proximity is quickly affecting him. He's leaning closer to her face before he even realizes what he's doing.

When he's about six inches from her face he stops. Fixing her with a stern gaze he says lowly, "You're supposed to be resisting Inoue-san."

He's startled when she cranes her head up the gap between them getting smaller. In a voice barely above a whisper she confesses, "I'm tired of resisting, aren't you…Kensei?"

His name…the first time she's ever said his name and it's…there's no words. So instead he crashes his lips against hers, forcing her head back down on to the ground. A deep moan of appreciation reverberates through her chest pulling an answering moan from his own. His tongue darts out to caress her lips, a mix between request and demand for entry to taste her and she complies willingly, she's so _willing_. Kensei doesn't remember any kisses ever affecting him this way, it's only because this is Orihime. This is…Orihime…he's kissing Orihime Inoue.

When he finally withdraws both are breathing rapidly and their eyes meet.

"Kensei, I need you," she gasps clutching his firm biceps. Those four words shoot through him like a lightning bolt. He feels like a man who just discovered the most delectable of essences, her scent, her taste, the feel of her against him, it's all almost too much. He's fucked plenty of women, not that he'd brag. He may be an asshole but he'd never kiss and tell. But this woman, she's everything he never knew he was missing until tonight and it's not just because she's giving him what he wants physically. It started before upstairs which until it was graced with her presence had merely been his rooms. But she makes them feel like _home._ He knows this can't be a one night stand. If they proceed everything changes and for the first time in a very long time Kensei realizes he's scared.

Orihime senses the shift in his energy, opening her eyes to find him staring at her face. Cupping her cheek gently he kisses her softly, slowing his movements.

"Kensei?" she questions when he pulls back. She's startled by the intensity of his eyes despite his calm demeanor. But in them she sees a question she instinctively knows he's either too prideful or, and this surprises her, is too afraid to ask.

" _What does this mean?"_

A man like Kensei will never voice that question, she's sure of it, but it hangs in the air between them and she knows he won't continue until he has an answer.

Smiling she leans up and kisses him back, trailing her hands through his short silver hair. "I need you and I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me," she answers. His body tenses, clearly surprised she's basically proved herself a mind reader. But her words release him from his self-imposed chains of hesitation. And all at once the frenzy of his passion for her erupts.

Quickly standing, he gathers her up in his arms and takes her back upstairs. In no time at all they're in his room and he sets her down. Grabbing her hands, he raises them above her head, her shirt whipping off quickly. In rapid succession his fingers unclasp the hook and eye trail on the front of her sports bra, delicate pale flesh coming into view. When her breasts are finally free of their entrapment his pupils dilate. While her figure is impossible to hide, unhinged she is captivating.

His intense stare makes her blush, hands raising to cover what he's sure has been the cause of so many of her issues with men. " _Damn them,"_ Kensei thinks darkly. He's grown dangerously possessive of her in a nanosecond and he knows he'll have to work to keep himself in check whenever other men dare to even _look_ at her.

"Don't you dare," he utters huskily pulling her flush against his own chest. His skin is hot, its contact making her hiss in surprised pleasure. "You don't get to hide from me," he breathes against her ear and kisses her cheek before trailing his lips down to her throat.

Grasping the waist band of her work out pants he peels them off. She's not wearing any underwear and the discarding of her garment leaves her bare in all her womanly glory to his eyes. Enraptured he trails them up and down her form; she's perfect.

His own pants join hers in the growing heap of clothing. Now completely exposed to one another he lays her gently on his bed before leaning down to kiss her deeply, passionately, pouring all his pent-up emotions into it. When he pulls away her breathing is reduced to short gasps and slight pants, his licks and nips on her skin pulling whimpers of pleasure from her succulent lips. Reaching down between her legs he rubs calloused fingers against her throbbing core making her inhale sharply. She's more than ready for him.

She confirms this when she says breathlessly, "Stop teasing, take me Kensei!"

"Fuck Orihime," he groans leaning back over her.

"That's kind of the idea," she says smiling.

"Tch, never would have pegged you as a smart ass," he says chuckling while positioning himself at her entrance.

"I'm just full-"she begins but shrieks in pleasure as he plunges deep into her hot body, his voice cutting her off to say, "Yeah, of me!" He pulls back only to slam into her again making her cry out once more. His name becomes all she can say as he drives her pleasure higher, each thrust and kiss casting her further towards a brilliant white light of hot release.

"Kensei, oh god, please don't stop," she moans and his eyes almost roll back in his head. She's beautiful like this, head cast back in abandon, words becoming incoherent rambling the longer he keeps it up. He secures the base of her skull in his hand drawing her lips to his own, his tongue swirling around hers and making her moan even louder.

Wanting to touch more of her supple body he pulls out of her momentarily and she utters a weak protest at the loss of his contact.

"Patience princess," he says. He shifts into a seat position easily drawing her along with him. Spreading her legs, he sheathes himself into her tight center once more. With her vertical he can caress more of her flesh, the sensations he's causing making her sounds of enjoyment increase in volume.

"Kensei!" she says loudly as he repeatedly lifts and dips her on his long, firm shaft. She feels fully engulfed by him. His tongue laves her neck, teeth nipping her skin sporadically while his strong hands grasp her ass directing her movements. Once she has the idea of what he wants she continues the motion on her own allowing his hands to move to her breasts. Cupping them he pushes up to bring her sensitive nipples within licking distance of his tongue. The sensation makes her whole body quake.

"Oh god, I….I'm…." Orihime can barely breathe, he's brought her to the brink and she yearns for the freefall. All she needs is one little push...

"Come for me Orihime, I wanna hear you really scream," he commands and she shatters, her whole body releasing at once.

"Kensei Muguruma!" Her voice echoes in the small room. He follows close behind, an eruption of hot liquid pouring forth into her body.

They're both breathing hard and Kensei flops down on his back, Orihime all but crashing on top of him but she's so light he barely feels it. Plus, he rather enjoys the feeling of her soft breasts against his firm chest. In no time at all they're both fast asleep.

It's weeks later that Ichigo has returned to Karakura. After high school, he left for college and is now finally on winter break. He has one thing, or rather one person, on mind: Orihime. During his time away they've stayed in contact and he's come to realize just how much really does mean to him. When she'd confessed while they were still in high school he'd been scared shitless. He didn't know anything about dating, had never really had the urge before and he didn't want to risk his deep friendship with Orihime by screwing things up as her boyfriend. So he'd panicked and told her he couldn't return her feelings. Not that he _didn't_ but he just…couldn't.

"You're an idiot," Renji tells him often and he agrees. So now he's back with every intention of righting that wrong. If she'll still have him.

Striding into the dojo where he knows she still works he's surprised to see the main floor empty. Apparently, he's arrived between classes. Just as he's about to call out a hello Orihime enters the room from upstairs.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun!" she says with a bright smile.

"Hi, Inoue-san," he says smiling slightly back.

"This is such a surprise, are you back for the holidays?" she asks politely and he nods. Just as he's about to ask her to join him for coffee or maybe even dinner to catch up Muguruma enters the room from the same set of stairs.

He sends a nod of acknowledgement to Ichigo who is scowling at his piss poor timing. A second later the scowl morphs into a look of astonishment when Kensei grabs Orihime around the waist and flips her around to face him.

"I gotta go pick up the shipment of new pads, be back soon." Then he does something that almost makes Ichigo faint; he _kisses_ Orihime, right on the lips. And it's not a quick peck either, it's lingering. When he pulls away his eyes flick to Ichigo's face, an infuriating smirk on his lips.

"Kensei-kun," he hears her admonish him but he grins and smacks her butt before letting her go.

Ichigo's hands clench into fists in his jacket pockets and it takes all his self restraint not to deck the man as he walks by. Just as Kensei is parallel to his position he says lowly, "Don't even bother, you're too late."

The orange hair opens his mouth to retort but a quick glance back to Orihime confirms Kensei's words. She's watching the silver haired male and the look in her eyes is how she used to look at _him_. After Kensei is out of sight Orihime turns her attention back to him.

"So, what brings you to our neighborhood?" she asks moving towards him.

As she hugs him his heart clenches but he takes a deep breath and says, "I just really wanted to see my…good friend."

 **Author's Note: I hope I got Kensei's tone right. Apparently, it's challenging for me to write gruff and rude properly lol, but I hope this was enjoyed. Ok, the favored requests from the last chapter are Jushiro Ukitake with Coyote Starrk a close second so as of right now the next two chapters will feature them. That means we've filled the slots with the last being Ichigo! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and made suggestions. Again, I'm sorry this took so long to put out. Ukitake will be next up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I had already planned on writing Ukitake for this next chapter but I'm dedicating it to my good friend casey525 who was the first real friend I made through fanfic. Happy birthday (again) dear and I hope things get better for you!**

 **Tsubahime and Mimiluvbug: Thank you both for continuing to read. I'm glad the first chapter was good enough to enjoy again!**

 **ClimbingIvy22: Thank you so much! I appreciate the suggestions and if I decide to do a third series I'll definitely keep yours in mind!**

 **Chestnutpoby: Thank you! I hope I've done Jushrio justice!**

 **One Jack-o: Thank you so much for letting me know what you liked. I honestly kind of worried that I had Kensei changing too fast but it's hard in a one shot not to have to fast forward a bit, if you know what I mean. It'll be interesting to see what I can come with for Starrk because I've never written him before and even though these are all AUs I try to keep the characters tone recognizable. I'm so flattered that you've been reading my stuff for a long time and it's so nice to "meet" you on your account!**

* * *

Five Lives, Five Loves Series 2

The Nobleman: Jushiro Ukitake

(Rated M, set loosely in a regency England)

The sound of carriage wheels rattling against the rough worn ground is all that Jushiro Ukitake heard as he made his way to the Inoue household. It was the day he was to meet his betrothed, a woman a few decades his junior. Despite the normal practice of such a thing, the middle age nobleman felt uneasy; he never thought his family would have stooped to this.

As the tree line broke to reveal green rolling hills and dales of the fellow noble family's property, Jushiro could feel his heart rate increase. It was undoubtedly foolish to make the journey himself but he had insisted that if he were the cause of uproot to the young woman the least he could do is have the decency to fetch her himself. The carriage rounded to the front of the homestead, a small cluster of people standing at attention, and center of them all stood a ravishingly lovely maiden.

With fiery copper locks hung loose about her shoulders, elegant even covered in multiple layers of cloth, she stood stalk still, head and eyes cast to the ground.

Upon the halt of his carriage, Jushiro gathered his walking stick, alighting through the door opened by his valet. His white tail coat suit gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun, creating a vision of other worldliness. But his smile was sincere, his eyes kind as he took in the sight; Inoue Orihime he could see was crying.

"Good day, Lord Ukitake," another woman offered with a curtsey, her mother he supposed by the look of her, though her eyes were harder than those of the girl who had finally cast him a fleeting glance before averting her eyes to the ground once more.

"Good day, Madame Inoue, Sir Inoue," the nobleman returned with a slight bow. He stepped forward once more, closing the distance between himself and his soon to be bride. Leaning forward in effort to catch her gaze he continued, "And this must be the lovely Lady Orihime, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

For a moment, Orihime said nothing until her mother elbowed her rather roughly in the ribs. With a startled gasp she blurted out, "The pleasure is all mine, my lord."

Jushiro's smile faltered, sadness creeping into his expression. It was his last wish to cause anyone pain, least of all someone like Orihime but the arrangement was closed and neither of them could refuse.

He almost scoffed at the irony that he, a man in his latter forties, was being held to task by his own mother to marry a woman of her choosing. But the blending of the families would secure an alliance and increase the land count of both by a large margin. He, of course, knew his mother also desired offspring and since he was taking too long by her calculations to make a match of it, she'd taken away the right. Or rather, his father had, going along with whatever his mother wanted.

"I trust all is ready to go? My valet will assist in gathering any items prepared for the journey," Jushiro said and both parents nodded.

Just as the servants were about to begin loading a shout, male in tone, was heard from across the field. Jushiro turned, sighting a young man with hair as brightly colored as the Inoue's racing on a black horse to their position. From behind he heard Orihime's father curse, the distinct sound of a drawn sword startling him.

"You insufferable imp!" shouted Sir Inoue, "You have no place here! Be gone, before I run you through and send your corpse back to your father!"

"Father no, please!" Orihime shouted, taking position between the two men, the younger having dismounted and drawn his own sword.

"Orihime, get out of the way!" he shouted but she would not move.

"Lady Inoue, come with me, come on! I'm not letting this bastard take you against your will!" the young man shouted grasping her wrist, eyes never leaving her father.

"Sir Kurosaki, please," Orihime begged, "I will not have you die for my sake! I am fine!"

"You're nothing of the sort, m'lady," Sir Kurosaki urged.

"My dear young sire," Jushiro interjected, the blade of his sword resting lightly against the young man's throat, "Perhaps you should state your grievance with more tact in order to avoid bloodshed?"

Kurosaki cast a glance to the older man's face, his chest heaving in the torment of his emotions. Releasing Orihime's wrist, he stepped back, but quick as a whip he jumped, slashing with his own sword to catch that of Jushiro's. Immediately, his attendants drew their own weapons but the white-haired male forestalled their attack with a sharp, "Leave him be!" yet he kept his own sword trained before him. "What is it you want?"

"What do I want?" hollered Kurosaki, "I want Lady Inoue free to make her own choices! This isn't what she wants!"

"And how would you know that?" Jushiro inquired.

"Because she's in love with someone else! She won't tell me who, because she's too proper, but that doesn't matter! What matters is for her to be free to be with who she wants!"

"Ichigo." Jushiro heard the name but the young man did not and in that one word he knew all. These two, so young and naïve, loved each other. It was plain to see it upon both their faces but he hazarded they'd never taken the time to look at each other long enough to discover the truth.

"Noble as your intentions may be, this is not a matter up for discussion," Jushiro asserted calmly. "This arrangement is final. You are too late to stop this. Lady Inoue is to leave with me, her intended."

"You?!" scoffed Kurosaki, "What business does an old man like you have marrying a woman young enough to be his daughter?!"

"Sir Kurosaki, please!" Orihime shouted, standing tears in her eyes. "This…this is done. I can't…I won't make you a fugitive of the law by leaving with you. Please…please let me go." This last was said barely above a whisper, her heart breaking more and more with each word.

Ichigo stared at her, then hardened his gaze back to Jushiro. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, Lady Inoue remains at home to love who she will. If I lose, she will go with you."

"You have no right- "Orihime's father bellowed but Jushiro held up a hand.

"I accept your challenge, prepare yourself."

Smirking with confidence born of young and arrogance, Ichigo readied his stance, Jushiro doing the same. Above the clouds had gathered, a dull mist beginning to fall as the two males circled one another. To the side, Orihime clutched her hands to her ample bosom which was heaving under the exertion of her emotions.

Surging forward, Ichigo made first contact with Jushiro's sword, the clang of metal appearing to be the to release the heavens as they poured upon the fighters and their spectators.

Swords slashed back and forth, Jushiro surprising Ichigo very much with his skill but the young man had a natural talent coupled with years and years of practice. A quick flick of Jushiro's wrist had his blade catching Ichigo's forearm but the young man barely flinched, used to being cut multiple times.

Traction was becoming a problem for both duelists but neither were letting up, in fact, Jushiro was getting faster and faster. Soon it became apparent who the master swordsman really was. With one final jab and slash, Jushiro unarmed his opponent, sword tip pointed directly above Ichigo's heart.

A strangled cry left Orihime's lips, her body moving before she could stop herself. Falling to her knees, she clutched muddy hands to Jushiro's tail coat. "Please," she beseeched, "please don't kill him. I'm willing, I'll go, just let him live."

Looking down at her crumpled form, Jushiro sighed heavily as he sheathed his sword. Kneeling, he tipped her face up to look into his own. "I am no monster, I had no intention of killing him." Standing once more, he turned to face the young man prone on the ground. "You fought well, given a few more years you could have undoubtedly beaten me. Go home and take care of your father and sisters. I know it is futile to say, but trust that I have every intention of taking excellent care of this woman."

Ichigo's face was filled with fury but there was nothing more he could do. His own terms had been met, he'd been beaten. Looking at Orihime, his eyes softened marginally as he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Lady Inoue."

Done with propriety, Orihime surged forward, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing out, "You don't have to, not anymore. I'll be ok. But I will remain thankful for your care and friendship."

Ichigo clutched her tightly, holding back the sobs he wanted to let go of. He didn't care if he did have a one-sided love for her, all he ever wanted was to see her happy. But even that wasn't possible.

"I should have you tried for obstruction and attempted murder! How dare you attack his lordship!" shouted one of the attendants.

"Sentaro," Jushiro scolded, "we are done here. Finish preparing for our departure." Looking back at the young pair still on the ground, he stepped forward, gently extracting Orihime before reaching out his hand to his former opponent. Ichigo stared at him, grunting as he got himself up without assistance from the nobleman. With one last look at the woman he loved, Ichigo walked to his horse, mounting and took off without another look back, knowing if he did, he just might do something even more stupid.

A while later found Jushiro and Orihime in his carriage, the sun long set since their departure had been forestalled by the need of their getting cleaned up and changed. The ride was silent save for some sniffles from Orihime as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. Jushiro opted not to force her to speak, she'd been through enough and he wanted her to rest. Though the stillness of their journey was shatter by one of his violent coughing fits.

Orihime turned startled eyes to him. "Are you alright my lord?"

"It's nothing, my dear," he replied through his kerchief, "Just a bit of strain because of that tussle with your friend."

His bride to be frowned, concerned when she saw spots of blood tucked away as Jushiro folded the kerchief and put it back in his jacket. He said nothing more of the matter so she did not pry.

When they finally reached his estate, there was much bustling about to get the two of them situated in the dining room for dinner, late because of their tardy arrival. When his mother inquired as to the reason for such an occurrence he did not elaborate on what transpired, forgoing Orihime's need to relive it any more than she already was in her own head.

After their meal, the soon to be wed couple retired to separate bedrooms, Orihime laying down and promptly bursting into tears.

A week later, the wedding transpired, a grand affair filled with lords and ladies from across the land. There was much feasting and dancing, though the bride and groom remained mostly seated. Jushiro's mother was about to throw a fit but when he insisted it was because of his illness she refrained, though she continually cast unkind glances to her new daughter-in-law who sat quietly trying to control her tears.

"The least she could do is smile! The nerve of her to be so downcast, and at her own wedding!" groused Madame Ukitake.

"Now dear, leave the poor thing alone, I'm sure this is a lot to take in," her husband admonished softly, kind eyes fliting to the girl.

At the end of the festivities, when ensconced in their private bed chambers, Orihime sat upon the bed shaking like a leaf; she was terrified of what she had to do. But Jushiro, in his infinite kindness and patience, patted her hand gently.

"Dearest," he began, the term of endearment falling from his mouth easily, "I do not want you to worry. Tonight, and every night from now forth, we will only do what _you_ are comfortable with. I have no interest in copulating with someone who is unwilling."

His words brought heat to her cheeks, her eyes falling to clenched hands among the folds of her beautiful gown. Tilting her head back up, Jushiro smiled warmly. "Will you allow me to help you out of your dress or would you prefer your handmaiden to be given the task?"

Blushing further, Orihime couldn't find her voice. Or rather, she was holding in the compulsion to protest all of it. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be back in her own room, to be with her friends, to see Sir Kurosaki once more. Blinking released tears and she could no longer hold back the sobs which had been tearing at her chest the entirety of the day.

Answer enough, Jushiro stood and rang a bell. Not two minutes later, a dark haired, violet eyed young woman entered, startled by the state of her new mistress.

"Rukia, please attend to my wife's needs. She requires help disrobing and I think a hot bath is in order," Jushiro ordered though his tone was genial.

"And what of you my lord?" the new comer inquired.

"I am fine. For tonight, I shall sleep in my former chambers."

Without another word, the nobleman left the room, shutting the door quietly. From behind it he heard Rukia shuffle Orihime into the adjoined bathroom and sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long process of adjustment for his young wife but he would endure it.

In the confines of the immaculate bathroom, Rukia expertly undid the buttons, hooks and ties of Orihime's gown, taking the time to hang it up properly as the water filled in the tub. Her mistress was already settling into it, skin turning pink from its heat, by the time she returned. Staring into space, Orihime made no move to wash herself, merely sitting with vacant eyes from which tears still ran in silent rivers.

Forgetting her station momentarily, Rukia stamped her foot and admonished, "You really should consider yourself fortunate!"

Orihime started violently, wide eyes looking at her maid.

Rukia went on, "Lord Ukitake is one of the most wonderful and respected nobleman in the country. You do realize he has every right to have you as he sees fit and he's giving it up, all for your comfort?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes," her small voice choked out, "I know."

The brunette nodded sharply once. "Good, take care you don't take advantage of his kindness. He deserves a wife who understands his value. I'm not one for the norm, if you can't tell," this last earned her a small smile from Orihime, "But I do know a good man when I see one. I've been with the Ukitake's since I was a young girl abandoned on their door step. They've been good to me, all of them, but none as good as your husband."

The red head hung her head in shame; she'd been awful to Jushiro when he'd shown her nothing but kindness and patience.

As Rukia finished assisting her to dry, Orihime requested, cheeks flamed red, "Rukia, could you please ask Lord Ukitake to join me here?"

Smiling, Rukia nodded, taking with her the wet towels and hurrying to her lordship's chambers.

Left to herself, Orihime finished the task of preparing for bed, standing near the fire place as she waited for Jushiro to return. He entered not five minutes later, clothed in his dressing gown, night clothes presumably beneath.

"You wanted to see me dearest?" he inquired, shutting the door.

Swallowing her fear, Orihime opened her mouth, barely managing to whisper, "My lord, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You've been nothing but good to me and I've been behaving like a sniveling spoiled child." She curtsied very low, head bowed. "Please forgive me for my rudeness."

Taken aback for a moment, Jushiro just started at her before chuckling lightly. "Please, do not fret. I understand."

Rising, Orihime met his eyes and smiled. Though small and still holding some sadness, it was the most genuine she'd given him since they met and he cherished it. Looking to the bed, her face betraying her embarrassment, Orihime offered, "If it pleases my lord, would you care to sleep in one bed?"

Finding a faint flush beginning on his own cheeks, Jushiro nodded once in agreement, relinquishing the knot of his robe to remove and hang in on a hook. As he did so, Orihime made her way to the bed, pulling the covers back and jumping within their safety. Her husband smiled at her antics, glad to see she was at least willing to allow him to stay with her in the same room. He'd rather not think what would have happened had his mother discovered they'd not lain together their first night. At least this way there was the pretense of solidifying their union.

Reaching the bed, Jushiro climbed in, tucking his feet snuggly before drawing the covers to his chest and under his arm. He remained on his side, letting out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes.

In the middle of the night, Orihime was jarred awake by violent retching coming from the bathroom. Forgetting her state of semi-dress, she hurried towards the sound, horrified to find Jushiro collapsed on the ground, blood splattered against the cream tile floor and his body shaking. Stooping, she gathered his hair, some of which had ended up stained as well, and grabbed a towel to help clean his face. He sat back, leaning against the edge of the tub, his eyes watering.

Without a word, Orihime settled him as best she could before standing to turn on the taps, clean water rushing into the tub. She bustled to the vanity, gathering a clean wash cloth, soap and shampoo. With surprising composure, she divested Jushiro of his clothing, wrecked beyond repair she feared as her eyes took in the stains, and managed to settle him in the water before turning the taps back off.

Gently, she scrubbed the blood from his hands and hair, cheeks faintly crimson but determination in her eyes.

"Dearest, you need not trouble yourself," Jushiro finally managed to protest, coming out of his sick haze.

"Of course I shall, you need help," she said simply. "Now, not another word, just rest."

Tickled by her somewhat brusque manner, Jushiro closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her hands. He'd never been touched like this before by any woman and though her actions were of care not passion, he could not stem the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his blood when the realization that she was touching his naked flesh came to the forefront of his consciousness. He'd been so miserable prior that all thought of what was happening and with whom had flown from his mind. But now, as her nimble fingers flexed over taught muscles, their connected nerves were singing a melody born of want and need.

He groaned in frustration which she mistook for pain. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No! No, you…you're wonderful." His voice was almost a whine, his tone confusing her but she went on, finishing his hair and squeezing it out.

"There, now, are you able to stand on your own or shall I send for your valet?" she inquired meekly.

"I am fine now, dearest, thank you for your help," he replied softly.

Nodding her head, Orihime stood only to find the front of her nightgown stained and soaked, which was of course the exact moment Jushiro turned to look up at her. The thin cotton was unable to fully conceal her ample curves, rose pink nipples visible due to the dampness of the material.

Jushiro swallowed thickly, his voice caught in his throat as he took in her loveliness. Even afflicted by his own blood, she was a vision and he could feel his length firming rapidly the longer he stared. He knew he should look away, should grant her the decency of embarrassment but he could not tear his eyes away from her figure.

With a squeak, Orihime fled the bathroom, hands clutched over her bosom while behind she left her husband, naked in a rapidly cooling bath with his blood positively on fire.

Time passed, in slow days and fast, each filled with Jushiro's numerous responsibilities all resulting from being the eldest son of the family. Orihime settled into her own routine, helping where she could and all the while taking care of her illness afflicted husband. They grew more comfortable with each other, often spending their evenings either in the study reading by the fire or in the bedroom where Jushiro finished personal correspondence and Orihime her needlework.

She and Rukia's relationship had morphed into a semblance of friendship more than of servant and mistress and for that Jushiro was very thankful. Rukia's spunk gave Orihime a spark that had been missing ever since she arrived at his estate and to see her smiling and laughing, even teasing brought him immense joy. Each day he fell a little bit more in love with her and could only hope that she returned even a fraction of the affection he felt for her in his heart.

True, he'd never forgotten the fleeting glimpse of her sensuous body but it was not just that he craved. He longed for true intimacy with his wife, never fully understanding that need until marrying Orihime. But he stayed true to his promise, always allowing her to initiate each forward step in their physical relations.

Over the months since their wedding, Orihime had grown used to Jushiro's arms wrapped around her as she slept, the feel of his breath against her neck comforting in its warmth. They'd shared chaste pecks against one another's cheeks and every so often he would "steal" one from her lips.

"My lady," Rukia began one evening as a spring rain began to fall, "have you given more thought to what we discussed?"

Orihime felt a flame erupt over her face, averting her eyes to the fire place as her hands stilled their work only to grip it tightly in her agitation. "I have, and…I agree. I'm just," she ended with a sigh, finally raising her head to look her friend in the eye. "I'm terrified," she confessed.

"Why?" Rukia asked sitting on the ground near the hearth, her attention fixated on Orihime.

"Because…because I've never lain with a man! If I ever even gave it thought it was always with- "she cut off abruptly, tenseness in her throat.

Leaning forward, Rukia placed a reassuring hand on her knee which Orihime clutched like a life line. "I understand, believe me. You love someone else, that doesn't go away just because you were forced to marry." She took a deep breath before continuing, "But Lord Ukitake is deserving of your love, whatever amount of it you have left over to give."

Patting her hand twice, Rukia stood, extracting the needlework and leading Orihime to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next evening Orihime decided it was time to stop making Jushiro wait for what was rightfully his. Though her heart beat in one-part terror she couldn't deny she felt a certain…excitement. This was completely uncharted territory, a gift and honor supposedly bestowed upon those fortunate enough to marry, though she knew it often did happen between those out of wedlock. She even had her suspicions that Rukia was a partaker of such carnal practices with a certain red headed horse trainer, but she never said a word; Rukia had shown her exceptional kindness and great care so if her hunch was right, she'd just leave them be. They deserved happiness just as much as she.

"Rukia," she began, voice a bit quivering, "do you…can you help me? I…I don't know how to do this."

Her maid looked at her for a moment then nodded once firmly. "Here," she said extracting a pale blue lace night dress, the color of which reminded Orihime of a perfectly clear sky, "This color will look amazing on you. As for what to do…perhaps simply tell his lordship of your desire? I trust he will be able to lead, as long as you are willing to let him."

Her mistress nodded, retreating to behind the dressing curtain to disrobe and put on the lingerie.

"My lord, her ladyship awaits you in your bedchambers," Rukia announce at Jushiro's elbow ten minutes later.

He started slightly, surprised Rukia would be bothering to tell him such a thing. Normally he just went to bed when he was ready so for her to be waiting for him seemed odd.

"Is she alright? She is not ill, I hope?" he inquired, worry furrowing his brow.

Rukia looked him in his eyes, the lines of their relational propriety having been blurred long ago. "No, my lord, she is… _waiting_."

As realization dawned, Jushiro felt a rush of heat flood his system; she was waiting…for him to come to her. When his eyes betrayed his understanding, Rukia smiled widely and nodded fervently. Her master barely suppressed a chuckle at her eager disposition on his behalf; should anyone have seen them they would have been criticized for their lack of decorum but he didn't care. Rukia had looked after him just as much as he did her and he valued her far above the placement of her station.

Standing he smiled down at her. "I have a feeling I have you to thank for this," he whispered and she blushed.

"My lord, I did no- "

He held up a hand to quell her protests. "Perhaps, Rukia, you would like the rest of the night off? In fact, why don't you take tomorrow off as well? Tell Renji to take you somewhere nice."

Rukia flushed from her head to her feet but Jushiro's gentle eyes and kind smile assured her. Bowing lowly, she thanked him and scurried to find her lover. This time Ukitake did release a low chuckle. "Ah, young love," he murmured. As he made his way to his wife he followed that sentiment with, "And new love."

Orihime was trembling, both from cold and fear. The cold was momentarily quelled by her robe but when Jushiro entered, she squeaked in surprise despite having expected his entrance. He closed the door, eyes never leaving hers.

"You wanted to see me dearest?" The question, the same asked on their first night together as husband and wife, brought color anew to Orihime's cheeks but she would not let herself back down from this. It was improper for a wife to withhold herself at all, let alone for the time she had from Jushiro.

"Yes, my lord," she replied, hands clasped firmly before her chest. "You…you have been so p-p-patient with me and I…I'm ready." Her hands slipped the knot of her robe, allowing the heavy fabric to fall open then away, revealing her lace covered body.

Jushiro's mouth went dry, his breathing labored slightly as he looked at her. The material was sinfully sheer, barely able to be called clothing. That, he supposed, was the point. A sudden shiver overtook his form, desire screaming like a banshee in his head and he had to close his eyes momentarily to stem his excitement. She was beyond beautiful, almost ethereal and he had to stop from pinching himself.

Opening his eyes once more, he took slow measured steps towards her, and with each foot of distanced closed, Orihime trembled more. By the time he reached her, she was almost sick from the tension in her body. Laying hands upon her shoulders, Jushiro felt the tremors. "Are you certain, this is what you want, dearest?"

"I…you…you deserve- "

"That is not what I asked you," he interjected firmly but with grace. Moving closer, his body centimeters from touching hers, he leaned his head down. "Tell me what _you_ want, Orihime."

With a shuddering sigh, Orihime opened her mouth and whispered, "I want to be a good wife to you."

"You _are_ a good wife to me," he insisted. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. "You may well call me selfish for this, but I need to know you want this as much as I do. Or maybe if not as much, that you want it at all."

Orihime looked deep into his eyes, the first time she'd really allowed herself to and what she saw made her heart clench; he truly loved her. She could see it plain as day now and it stirred a new longing in her heart. There would, she knew, always be a part of herself that loved Ichigo Kurosaki. She'd hoped to marry him but her father forbade a match between the two of them; not that Ichigo even knew or was interested. But here, here was a man who adored her, cherished her, and placed her first which was so unheard of that she knew if any of his friends were privy to the details of their bedroom they would mock him. He would be labeled a weak, old fool for having let his wife dictate the order of the bed.

She wasn't sure it was love she felt, but she respected and cared for Jushiro and-

"Yes," she finally answered, voice a little weaker than she wanted. She repeated, "Yes, I want this, my lord. I want you."

Jushiro felt a wave of euphoria over take him, the feeling so heady he almost felt the need to sit down but he rallied his strength, drawing Orihime into the warmth of his embrace. His hand trailed up her neck, his touch bringing a shiver to her body as she closed her eyes. Leaning closer, he touched his lips to hers, chastely at first but without pulling away. He felt more than heard her inhale a deep breath through her nose and then with deliberate care he massaged her lips more firmly, his hand tightening its grip on her neck while his other arm wrapped more fully around her, pulling their chests together.

Orihime gasped and he couldn't resist the temptation to taste her, his tongue rolling out to caress hers. He felt her start but she didn't pull away. When he nibbled her bottom lip a slight moan was his reward and it flooded his body with want.

Orihime felt like she was drowning, like she couldn't get enough oxygen and then she realized she was holding her breath. As Jushiro relinquished her lips, she gulped in a deep mouthful of air, clutching the front of his robe to remain upright.

"Shall we retire to bed, dearest?" Jushiro purred against her ear and she felt herself melt into his arms.

Gathering her up, Jushiro turned, walking two steps to deposit her upon the plush mattress. Looking down at her with her chest heaving he had to take his own deep breaths to calm down; he needed to proceed slowly and carefully. He knew her to be a virgin, himself also but his age had garnered him enough experience by proxy; men did talk after all.

He undid the tie of his robe, letting it fall to the ground as he lifted his shirt above his head. When his eyes could again see her, he was pleased to notice her look of appreciation at his body. Even for a man his age, he was well toned, skin almost flawless save for a few scars from overzealous sword practice and horse riding accidents.

"Do you want to continue?" he queried, hands halting at the waistband of his pants. At her nod, he divested himself of the cloth, revealing the rest of his naked form.

Orihime's eyes widened and her cheeks burned but she couldn't look away; he was just too beautiful. She'd never seen a naked man and the one before her, she knew instinctively, was of a high caliber indeed.

"May I?" he asked gently toying with the edge of her cover. When she nodded again, he slowly pulled the material up over her waist, Orihime sitting up to allow him easier removal of the garment. As she lay back down, flamed tresses fan upon the crisp white cotton of her pillow, Jushiro was practically panting with need. His mouth watered, hands clenching and unclenching with a deep desire to ravish her.

Kneeling upon the bed, he crawled over her body, the heat of his skin touching hers for the first time. Orihime's breath hitched at the contact, her eyes fluttering closed as Jushiro leaned down, his lips ghosting over the flesh of her neck.

He kissed her then, soft and slowly, taking his time to savor that which was finally becoming wholly his. His hand trailed over her slender stomach, knuckles grazing the bottom of her breast and Orihime couldn't stop from arching into his touch. He smiled against her, pleased she trusted him so. Becoming bolder, he allowed himself to palm one of her treasured globes, drawing a whining keen from her succulent lips.

He added more pressure and she rolled her hips up ever so slightly. Latching onto her neck, his lips sucked firmly, a sweet mewl meeting his ears. Jushiro released her breast, hand lowering to between her legs. "I need to prepare you, dearest, are you agreeable to that?"

"Yes," she rasped, lost in a haze of sensation. A confident smirk twitched his lips and he delved lower, fingers caressing the very top of her heated center; she was already quite aroused.

He moved lower, fingers rubbing either side of her slit making her gasp, before he dared to test the waters of her core; she was close to ready. Jushiro had an impulse to want to taste her, but he knew she would be mortified of such a thing. All of this was so new as it was and he'd not want to ruin it by requesting something which would undoubtedly make her uncomfortable. So, he settled for touching her gently at first before adding more pressure, particularly to her knot of pleasure.

She arched roughly, a shuddering yelp escaping her open mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked but she shook her head vehemently.

He continued touching her, enjoying the feel of her writhing beneath him, his arousal pressed against the side of her thigh and getting firmer by the moment. Jushiro couldn't deny himself the taste of her flesh any longer, lowering his mouth to a pert nipple.

Orihime inhaled sharply her nerves firing on all cylinders. For a moment, she was afraid it was all too much, that she couldn't handle the level of pleasure he was giving her. She felt wanton and wrong for giving into this so easily but Jushiro, either with perfect timing or somehow sensing her discomfort, released her to speak. "You look so beautiful, dearest. I want you so badly."

By some miracle, Orihime managed to open her eyes and connect her gaze with that of her husband.

"I want you to have me, Jushiro," she breathed.

His eyes almost rolled back in his head at the sound of his name finally exiting her supple lips. Shifting quickly, he parted her legs further to make room for his body. Grasping his length, he looked her in the eyes once more. "I'm sorry, but this will undoubtedly hurt," he informed, slight remorse to his tone.

"I understand, I'm ready," she replied softly.

He nodded once, then lining himself up took a deep breath before beginning to push in. He groaned low in his chest as the sensation of her tight, wetness engulfed him. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop a few stray tears from sliding down her cheeks; it was a tight fit. Jushiro longed to be able to take away this pain but it was unavoidable.

Leaning down, he kissed her firmly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just…maybe push quickly? Just to get that part over?" she squeaked and he nodded.

"As you wish, hold onto me," he panted and she grasped around his neck. As he shoved forward, her nails dug into his flesh, leaving little crescent marks but he would bear them proudly. Her cry of pain tore at his heart and once he was fully sheathed within her, he stilled, one arm wrapped around her upper back while the other held him aloft enough to refrain from crushing her.

After a few moments, when she'd had time to adjust to his girth, Orihime nodded. "Jushiro, you…you can move now."

Jushiro inhaled in relief, pulling back just slightly before pushing back again. Orihime groaned but this time it seemed fill with less pain and a little more pleasure. He laid her back down, relinquished hand trailing between their bodies to once more caress her nub, allowing rippling tendrils of saccharine pleasure to erupt over her body.

"Jushiro," she whined, body yielding to the manipulation of his hand. Grinning, he once against encased her breast with his mouth, sucking firmly once, then twice before releasing with a lewd pop, the sound of which created new heat on his wife's lovely cheeks. He didn't allow her to think on it long, mouth descending to hers in a long, deep kiss, his hips driving forward once more.

Orihime allowed herself to be carried away to a plane of desire, wrapping her arms fully around his neck and kissing him back with a passion she'd not known she possessed.

Pulling away for breath, Jushiro whispered against her lips, "Orihime, I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat as the weight of his confession rolled over her. She shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks once more but he kissed them away, mouthing over her skin, "I do not require you to return the sentiment, I merely wanted you to know the truth. I love you, dearest, you are the dear one of my heart."

His movements were increasing in pace, hips snapping forward more roughly as he too gave into the call of his hunger.

Orihime keened, moaned and whimpered, head swimming as the feel of him within her brought her closer and closer to an edge she knew she wanted to leap off. With one finally thrust of his hips, Jushiro felt her body quivering, a strained shriek catapulting out of Orihime's mouth.

A few more strokes allowed him capitulation of his own, his seed spilling deep within her body.

Pulling away, he gently extracted himself and gathered a nearby towel to clean what he could of the mess they'd made.

"And now," he said lowly, "I believe a bath is in order."

Rising from the bed, he made his way to the bathroom, pulling the taps open to allow hot water to spill forth. When it was ready, he gathered his sleepy wife into his arms, displeased at the sight of slight blood between her thighs but he made up for the distress he caused by washing her thoroughly and gently.

Not long after, they were encased in the warmth of the covers, naked skin pressed to naked skin with limbs intertwined. Orihime breathed easily, her breath ghosting over Jushiro's chest as he drew circles upon her shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in her fresh clean scent and revealing in the feel of her body pressed so close to his. He knew there was still a far way to go before she loved him with the possibility that it would never happen a very real thing. But he knew, that as long as she were by his side, caring for him as she had and now, willing to allow him to love her as he needed, he could survive on that.

More so, he could thrive on it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope this ending isn't too abrupt, as with most of my one shots, I tend to add so much that they almost because multiple chapter seeds but I feel this is a good place to end, with not everything perfect, but with a feeling of contentment. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
